It'll Never Happen to Me!
by The Angel144
Summary: Have you ever thought "That will never happen to me?" Thats what THEY thought, and it did. Why did it happen? No ones for sure, but it's a growing probelm across the nation. And Helga, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe go through it.


**That Will Never Happen To Me!! **

By: Helgas Angel 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT write for Hey Arnold, own it or have anything to do with it. I'm a teen for cripes sakes!!! Plus, I was never involved in any of the school shootings. 

Dedication: This goes out to all whom died and got hurt in the school shootings. 

Helga Pataki walked into the living room. Mariam left on the TV again. There was an article the middle aged man was rambling about. All she got out of it was "And copy cat shootings are going on ever since Santanna....." Helga picked up the remote and clicked the TV off. The blonde didnt even think twice about his words. She was going to be late to catch the bus to PS 118. She was no older then you know her now. A nine year old fourth grader. She was also busy thinking about Arnold. Her one true love in her life. She could never imagine her life without him. She slipped on her shoes and ran out the door. 

"So, about that softball game. Arnold....Arnold!....ARNOLD!"   
The blonde football head snapped out of where ever he was. He blinked at his best friend, Gerald.   
"Are you listening to me, man!?" Said Gerald.   
"Uh-oh, yeah! Sorry, I must have drifted off somewhere."   
"Drifted!?" Gerald rolled his eyes and playfully punched Arnold on the shoulder. Arnold laughed at his friend. The turned the corner when *WHAM!!!*   
The boys fell down as they ran into Helga who was running to catch up with the bus.   
"ARNOLD! I mean, what are you doing, football head!?" Helga scowled at him, not even noticing Gerald.   
"Sorry, Helga. Me and Gerald were talking about the softball game tonight." Arnold helped his best friend up from the cement.   
"Well, watch where your going! And were going to kick you butt!!" Helga stomped off shrugging off Arnold.   
"I swear that Helga Pataki is one mean character, Arnold. And she seems to always pick on you in particular!" Gerald started to walk with Arnold again.   
"Yeah, I just ignore her."   
"It doesnt seem to be working, buddy!"   
"Yeah, well....." Just then Curly, Eugene and Brainy start to scatter at the sight of the two boys approching.   
"Whatcha doing, guys!?" Gerald said outgoingly.   
"It's nothing! Go away!" Then all scattered like autum leaves.   
"That was weird..." Arnold said.   
"tell me about it, buddy!" Gerald and Arnold just walked on towards PS118. 

* * *

Helga ran towards a lamp post. She saw Arnold and Gerald cross the street.   
"What a stupid football head!" She said scowling. "And yet, how I love him!" Her face softened up a bit. "I wonder what they're up to...."   
She ran toward the school building. She noticed Brainy running past her. She tripped him as he ran. He got up and scowled at Helga.   
"You'll pay for that!" then he ran off.   
"What? Did he just say something!?" Helga shrugged it off and walked on. "Stupid geek bait!" 

"Whats the matter, Arnold?" Gerald saw his friend bitting nervously on the eraser of his pencil.   
"It's-it's this feeling. I feel like something terrible is going to happen..."   
Helga purposely ran into the back of Arnolds desk.   
"ooops! Sorry, football head! hahahahaha!"   
"What about her?" Gerald said smirking.   
Just then they heard small pops around the Cafeteria.   
"What was that?" Said Sid standing up from his seat.   
"I'm not sure...." Said Harold said also getting up from his seat.   
"I just knew something bad would happen today." Arnold said rushing to the door.   
"Yeah right, football head! Someone probably blew up the chemistry lab!"   
"Helga, there isnt a chemistry lab in this school!" Phoebe said closely following Arnold.   
"Oh...." Helga got up from her seat.   
Suddenly screams were heard from there classroom. Mr. Simmons tried to get the class organized, but half was already out the door. Helga ended up being the last in the classroom.   
"hey! Wheres Curly, Brainy and Eugene!?" Helga scratched her head and slowly walking out the door.   


"What on earth are we doing, Arnold!?" Sid yelped at Arnold.   
Arnold hushed Sid before Principal Wartz saw them, if he came unexpectiadly. But the principal was the least of there problems. Helga came down the hall.   
"What are you chuckleheads doing!?"   
"HELGA?! Is that you?" Said a voice behind the wall.   
"Yeah! Whats it to ya, geekbait!?" Helga yelled back.   
"Come here!" The voice said.   
Helga walked out in the open. Suddenly Arnold saw Helga turn white. She was in total shock.   
"Mwhahaha!!" Said the voice.   
"Helga!!!" Arnold ran toward the frighened girl and moved her from the position. He heard a buzzing noise by his ear and a slight breeze. Everything was in slow motion. Then the two fell to the ground.   
"ARNOLD! HELGA!" Everyone screamed. They saw three shadows standing in position, smiling. Curly, Eugene, and Brainy all had a small hand gun. Everyone froze. Helga was in shock. Arnold tried to wake her up, but it was no use!   
"CURLY! Why the heck do you have a gun!?" Nadine shouted.   
"Because everyone thinks were geeks, ever since day one weve been picked on! It's no use! Were through with you mortals! MWHAHAHA!!!!!" Curly started to laugh hysterical. Eugene and Brainy smiled wickedly.   
"Now, it's time for the leader to die!" He pointed his gun to Helga, who was obviously the one who always picked on them."   
"NOOOO!!!!!" Arnold ran and covered Helgas body. Curly looked through his oblique glasses.   
"Whats the use? Were gonna kill YOU anyway, Arnold! You were obviously the second leader!" Curly lifted his gun more and was about to switch the trigger when...   
"I wont let you do this!" Gerald ran towards Curly in a feeble atempt to save his friend.   
He slammed Curly. It came from all the football practice.   
BOOM!!!!!   
Gerald had been shot.   
"GERALD!!!" Arnold got up from his position. Phoebe was in shock.   
"is he- Is he-" She couldnt get the words out.   
"No, unfortunatly! I missed and got his arm." Eugene said. Everyone in the hall scattered except Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe. Helga woke up. She realised she missed something big time. She was getting her vision clearly when she realised something. Phoebe and Arnold were beside Gerald. Gerald was bleeding badly. Arnold told Phoebe to go call the medics. Eugene and Brainy had left to get the others. Everything was hectic! Even more then when Mr. Simmons was principal! Kids screaming, gun shots rang out in the air, everyone tried to escape but the doors were locked. No one could get out, or in. Helga was still sitting down when everything was spinning by her. She felt like she was in a dream. She saw Arnold still bending next to Gerald. She also saw Curly creeping up on him. She realised he was going to kill him. She got up and balanced herself. She ran toward Arnold as fast as she could. She then tackeld Curly and succeded. She pinned him to the ground. Arnold realised what happened and turned around to see Helga fighting an angry Curly.   
"How dare you!? You- you...."   
Bullets wizzed past Helga, but she didnt stop. she lept fighting. They heard sirens outside the building. Helga looked up, and made a big mistake. She was shot. She layed flat. Arnold looked at the bleeding girl in terror. His eyes welding up into tears. he never knew how much Helga ment to him. The bullet was sunk straight into her stomach. He looked at the demented boy. He had enough. Arnolds best friend was shot and Helga was nearly dead. Everything seemed to stop. The kids screams were obvlious to Arnold as a feirce rage zipped through his body. He never felt that way about anyone before. he felt as if his life was changed. It would never be the same again. Who knows who else died! Who knows who else was hurt! Arnold was outraged. Curly started to laugh hysterically.   
"Shoot me, then you demented freek!" Arnold whispered to Curly.   
"What!?" Curly said.   
"You've killed my friends, why not me?"   
Curly placed the cold gun to his forehead.   
"Dodge this, football head!" Curly said with a wicked smile.   
The police came is and started to shoot. Curly never got a chance to shoot Arnold. He ran away in fright. The Paramedics came in and took Helga and Gerald away.   
"Will they be ok?" Arnold asked. "Let me go with them!" He asked. He ran into the car And rode to the hospital.   
"Helga, why did it have to happen to you?" Arnold whispered. "And you, Gerald? Why couldn't it've been me?" Arnold closed his eyes. Tears were forming up and one fell down his cheek.   
"It's going to be alright, son." A medical officer said. "At least there not dead." He turned back to his work. Arnold smiled at this thought. At least there not dead. Yeah. He took both there hands and held them until they were at the hospital, listening to the sirens all the way.   
Arnold stayed in the hospital lobby all night. He called his grandpa and told him everything. Grandpa came by and dropped by some of Arnolds stuff. After Gerald and Helga came from the ER, they went into a room. Arnold campt out there.   
The next morning Helga woke up.   
"Man! I feel as if I got hit by a truck! I had the weirdest dre-" But it wasnt a dream. There she was with Gerald in a medical room. What was she doing there? Then she remembered what happened the day before.   
"If I ever get my hands on Curly I will...." then she realised there was another in the room. She couldnt tell who or what it was untill it moved.   
"Arnold...?" She whispered. "He must've stayed here all night. He was always so sweet and kind." Helga stared at him until he woke up.   
"Helga! How do you feel?" Arnold jumped up and ran toward her.   
"I'm fine, football head! Do you think a psycho freak could stop me?"   
"No, but a gun could." Arnold said touching her hand. She shivered a little, half from his touch, half from the thought.   
A man came in the room. He was wearing a white coat, like he was a doctor.   
"Are you the students of PS118 that was involved in the shooting the other day?" He asked. They nodded.   
"I have some sad news." Gerald woke up.   
"Gerald!" Arnold ran over and hugged his best friend. Helga got jealous.   
'He didnt do that to me!' she thought. Then she remembered, she picked on him endlessly and Gerald was his best friend.   
"Good, you can hear the news too, young man."   
"What news!? Gerald said.   
"I'm afraid that some of the students didnt survive the shootings." the man bowed his head.   
"Who?" Arnold said, not knowing where the words came from.   
"Well, I'm not sure if you know some of them. There was some 6th graders and 1st graders." The man said looking at his sheets.   
"Come on, man! Tell us!" Gerald insisted.   
"Fine, humm, Harold Burhman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, uh, last name unknown..."   
The three stood in shock as there friends since preschool was announced dead. "Oh yes, and there is a certain Phoebe Hyerdhyol that is concerned about you. Shes on her way up, now." The doctor said leaving the room. Phoebe entered the room.   
"Phoebe!" Everyone yelled.   
"Hello, everyone....Gerald." She smiled at Gerald. He smiled back.   
"You hear about everyone... who-who..." Arnold stumbled through the words he could never say.   
"Yes, I'm afraid I did." Phoebe said. Everyone looked at each other. There was complete silence. Everything faded to black. 

A Week Later.... 

Everyone was out of the hospital. School was resumed to normal. but they knew it would never be the same again. Everyone missed all the missing friends. Even Helga missed Brainy, who stood over her shoulder breathing down her neck. Curly, Eugene and Brainy were all on trial. Eventually they went to Juvinal hall where they were punished for what they did. Everyone in school went to the funeral for their friends and in some cases, family. Even Helga cried, who tried to cover it up in front of Arnold. But he knew the diffrence. He might be dense, but he knows Helga. They all went on with life. They all thought "That would never happen to me." But it did. 


End file.
